Leaving
by Goddess Gin
Summary: Relena and Heero part ways on the Libra. This fic is just too fluffy!...1xR


Leaving

By:  Sage

Wow, ok.  Here's another ficcy for all of you wonderful readers.  You know, I was all excited about Christmas break.  I'm working on like, 3 fics and I was going to submit them all.  Then I got sick. Yuck.  So, on my last day of break I'm giving all of you this lovely little one-shot!

The characters are so OOC in this fic, I don't even know if you'll recognize them.  I've got Heero doing stuff that he would never do, not even if the weight of the free world rested on his wonderfully broad shoulders…mmmm *_*…anyway, getting off subject here…yes, Heero is OOC.  I couldn't resist though.  I thought this would be such a cute idea!  Gimme a break.  This is the first day in 2 weeks I haven't been doped up on cold medicine!   If you don't recognize the song, think, Armageddon.   No, I didn't copy the scene b/t Liv Tyler and Ben Afleck.  This popped into my head after hearing the song on the radio, and then singing it all day—much to the dismay of all my friends, fellow schoolmates, and teachers.

Disclaimer:  Come on people, if I owned them do you really think all of the characters would be the way that they are!?!  Relena and Heero would be happily married w/ 10 kids.  As would Dou and Hilde, Wufei and Sally…don't know about Trowa, he doesn't really have anybody.  Quatre would of course, be married to me.

'Leaving on a Jet Plane' belongs to Peter, Paul, and Mary.  I'm just borrowing it in hopes to embarrass Heero to the point of death.  =)

_ *Italics*_-song

_-Thoughts_

~*~

Relena and Heero walked silently to the loading dock.  They hadn't spoken to each other since Heero refused to let her see Zechs.  They reached Wing Zero and Heero turned to face Relena, shifting his helmet to his other arm.  She was skillfully avoiding his gaze.

"Relena," he began softly, but was interrupted by a tremor that suddenly swept through the room.  It was probably an after effect of earlier.  Heero pushed Relena down on the ground and shielded her once more.

Music slowly began to drift throughout the room.  The shaking had knocked on an old radio, probably belonging to one of the mechanics.

*All my bags are packed 

_I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say good-bye*****_

****

The tremors stopped.  Heero lifted up the upper part of his body to check on Relena.  Their eyes locked, and Relena held his gaze.  After what seemed like an eternity, Heero finally averted his eyes.  He stood and helped the young girl up.

*But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn 

_Taxi's watin'_

_He's blowing his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could cry*****_

****

"Are you alright?"  Heero asked.  Relena nodded her head.  They stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment.  Finally Relena spoke.

"I don't want you to go."   She whispered.  Heero's eyes widened when she suddenly propelled herself forward and into his arms.

*So kiss me and smile for me 

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go*****_

****

His hands froze, hovering just above her frame.  With a mental sigh, he forced his arms down and around the girl's slight body.

*I'm leaving, on a jet plane 

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go*_

****

"I have to go Relena."  He explained.

"But what if you don't come back?"  She questioned in a barely audible voice.

*There's so many times I've let you down 

_So many times I've played around_

I tell you now, they don't mean a thing* 

"Rel-"

"Please, Heero, promise me that you'll come back.  Everyone I love keeps leaving me.  I try to be strong, I do.  I hold my head high and put on my diplomatic airs.  I do what's asked of me. I shut out the world and my emotions." 

" I have to forget that the only father I've ever known was killed in front of me.  Or that I'm really a princess from a family that I don't remember, but love and mourn for all the same.  I can't dwell on the fact that I was kidnapped by my _brother, who is against everything I believe in, and has declared war on me!  No, I have to throw away everything that's good and right and true for me, and do what I think is best for the people."  She spat out savagely._

"But I'm tired, so very tired.  I'm sick of being an adult!  I'm sick of putting on a brave face when all I want to do is bury my face in my hands!  I'll be damned if I let the one good thing left in my life be taken away from me!  Promise me, Heero!  Promise me."  She cried in a desperate tone.

Relena buried her face in his chest.  Stunned by her outburst, he merely wrapped his arms limply around her.

*Every place I go I'll think of you 

_Every song I sing I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll wear your wedding ring*_

****

As he held the trembling girl, Heero was aware of just how stressful Relena's life had been the past few months.

I haven't exactly been helping matters much_. _ He realized somewhat guiltily.

"Listen Relena," He spoke in a soothing tone. He felt her stiffen in her arms.

I know." she whispered, pulling away from him.  "You have to go."  She said in a clear voice devoid of any emotion. It was her diplomatic voice.  "I understand.  Please be careful, Heero."  

She chanced a glance at him and their eyes met.  Relena's eyes betrayed her calm façade.   Her eyes were wide with emotions.

Heero studied her, trying to puzzle what was going on in the young girl's head.  There was such pain in her eyes.  And a fear and loneliness that twisted around Heero's heart.  He wanted to gather her up in his arms and make her pain go away.  His ears suddenly picked up on the familiar tune playing in the background.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to do something that he had never done before.  

Heero Yuy opened that seemingly impenetrable shield around himself.

He sang.

Heero walked quietly over to Relena, who had her back turned on him.  He wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her against his hard chest.  She gasped at this.  He was never this forward with her.  He bent down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.  

"So kiss me and smile for me," He sang along with the radio, swaying Relena gently to the music.

"Tell me that you'll wait for me."

Relena's eyes widened when she heard Heero singing those words softly.  They almost popped out of her head when he began to move slowly to the music with her. 

"Hold me like you'll never let me go." 

She turned around and faced him, confusion written all over her face.  Heero merely smiled, and held her close to him.  She relaxed into his arms and the two began to dance.  She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  He rested his cheek on the top of her head, slowly savoring her sweet scent.

"I'm leaving on a jet plane, I don't know when I'll be back again."

Relena's quiet voice soon joined his.

"Oh babe I hate to let you go."  

They danced for a bit longer, and then Heero slowly pulled away.

*Now the time has come for me to leave you One more time let me kiss you* 

Heero brought a hand up and slowly caressed Relena's cheek.  She leaned into his touch and brought her pretty aquamarine eyes up to meet his own intense blue orbs.  He bent his head and brushed his lips against her own.

*The close your eyes and I'll be on my way* 

****

The kiss lasted a moment, but felt like an eternity to the young lovers.

*Dream about the days to come 

_And I won't have to leave alone_

_About the time I won't have to say…*****_

****

"So kiss me and smile for me."  He whispered against her red velvet lips.

"Tell me that you'll wait for me?"  He threw the next phrase out in the form of a question.  Tears filled Relena's eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Only if you hold me like you'll never let me go." She smiled, teasing him slightly.  His only response was a wide smile and another kiss.

*I'm leaving on a jet plane 

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Leaving on a jet plane_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go*****_

****

                                                                        ~*~

Okay, that's done.  I realized after typing this, that this song would be really cool for Dou and Hilde, and probably better suited.  If anyone wants to try to write it, I'd love to read it and see how it turns out.  Hehe.  

Crazy story, huh?  So very fluffy.  =)  Well, you read it, so now you have to review.  Sorry, but that's the rule.  Didn't you read the fine print?  Bye-ya!  

Sage ^_~

****

****


End file.
